<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Talk by A_Depressing_And_Complicated_Existence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651760">Don't Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Depressing_And_Complicated_Existence/pseuds/A_Depressing_And_Complicated_Existence'>A_Depressing_And_Complicated_Existence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Guarantee (Of Eveything) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cultural Misunderstandings, Drama, Gen, Guess The Year, Humor, Mentioned- Temporary Character Death, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sci-Fi, Slow Burn Friendship Gain, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Depressing_And_Complicated_Existence/pseuds/A_Depressing_And_Complicated_Existence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three students of questionable schooling finish their long-awaited project, The Pierpoint with some "minor" incidents along the way with the popped up motivation of figuring out who or <i>what</i> bloody diddled with their timeline.</p><p>The three hope that nothing troubling happens.</p><p>(<s>"Oh you sweet summer children."</s>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Guarantee (Of Eveything) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bromeo, Oh Bromeo, Art thou here?<br/>
-AD.

</p><p> </p>
<p>Yes, I’m here, in the middle of trying to figure out how to take out the honey from the boxes without getting stung by a bloody ton of my papi’s bees though.<br/>
-DW.


</p><p> </p>
<p><i>Geez</i>, Wills. The bees are probably stuck in the hive like, in a food coma or something like what bears do, I don’t know. </p>
<p>There’s basically no flowers for the bees to harvest the nectar, so you probably don’t need to take the honey from the boxes Debbs, so it sorta seems a little kinda, <i>overkill</i> to do it, don’t you think?<br/>
-AD


</p><p> </p>
<p>Great, bloody great then, so I <i>don’t</i> have to follow the shite family guide for getting the honey out then, fantastic.<br/>
-DW.

</p><p> </p>
<p>You have a <i>family guide</i> for getting honey?<br/>
-AD.

</p><p> </p>
<p>Yes, <i>Andrew</i>, I do have a shite family guide for this bullshit, and I thankfully don’t have to murder the bees with the cold and my flamethrower for honey, so thanks.<br/>

</p><p>Now what the hell do you want from me, Andrew?<br/>
- DW.

</p><p> </p>
<p>Ehfkshfksafkneqeifmpq8921eh2ehu<br/>
-AD.

</p><p> </p>
<p>..Andrew, I will rei-iterate my question, what the hell do you want from me? We both know you beat around the bush a lot with The Pierpoint’s interior design, <i>especially</i> with the lack of kitchen equipment for the journey, so I’d prefer if you didn’t try to beat around the bush for this one time.</p>
<p>Now stop acting boggled about my sudden inquiry Andrew, it’s just going to be one of those dull days of waiting for Carrie again if you are still.<br/>
-DW.


</p><p> </p>
<p>Oh, fuck you, <i>fuck you</i>. You made me <i>nervous and <i>terrified</i> of you <i>Debbs</i> for moment, you’re acting too <i>mindy</i> right now, I was just. </i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 Okay well, fuck. You’re actually right, I’m not gonna beat around the bush, only right now, 4’ clock.<br/>
-AD


</p><p>4’ clock’s not right now, it’s 7 hours ago Andrew, and I’m likely correct to believe you’ve lost the AAA+ Batteries for it. You’re the least time conscious of the three of us.<br/>
-DW


</p><p>Eughhhhhh, I don’t need to hear that right now debbs, I need to explain this, so, ok ffs, ‘been a tinsy, <i>tinsy</i> antsy about asking a thing around when you know, I fucking got <i>bombarded</i> with actor pics from Carrie in sort of mid-May, and it lead to uh this so yeah.</p>
<p>
Do you know what Doctor Who is?<br/>
-AD</p>
<p>Not a bloody iota. It sounds like a shady criminal hospital drama show judging by the title.<br/>
-DW.


</p><p>
...Yeah, okay, moving on, uh, there’s this uh thing, power thingie in the show, it’s like, a way to start a new season of it, and uh.</p>
<p>It’s <i>sort</i> of similar to what you do.<br/>
-AD.


</p><p>
And?<br/>
-DW


</p><p>
It sorta’ve like- actually it looks like your a sort-of time lord?<br/>
-AD


</p><p>That sounds bloody pretentious even more than being likely called an Earl of Wilkshire or something along those lines.<br/>
-DW


</p><p>Ouch.<br/>
-AD


</p><p>
Andrew, I’ve searched it everywhere and nowhere, and it seems the “Time Lords” thing is a bit more creepily accurate than I thought it was.</p>
<p>Although not completely accurate given that I generally will <i>never</i> change personalities nor will I <i>die</i> at the twelfth, because that is quite the second most limiting thing I’ve heard.<br/>
-DW.


</p><p>For fuck sake’s, <i>Debbieeee</i>, I’ve heard that stuff a hundred times since you’ve went and got lead poisoning like, 6 months ago with the paint bucket and got your 5th change.</p>
<p>So please for the love of <i><b>god</b></i>, don’t spout or sort of say in a weird way that you’re immortal or some shit, because I’d like to live long with my buddies and see them age roughly the same way I do, and not end up being jealous about you <i>still</i> looking young and seeing Carrie die alone when I’m gonna die.<br/>
-AD.


</p><p>Fine then. Go downstairs, we’re packing up for the journey tomorrow since The Pierpoint’s done. Get everything that’s important and do not bring useless baggage or drinkable alcohol.</p>
<p>No extra paint.<br/>
-DW


</p><p>K.<br/>
-AD.


</p><p>I will review my legal options if you do.<br/>
-DW


</p><p>K Wills.<br/>
-AD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooof, sorry guys I was just caught up on a lot of stuff at home, and things aren't going so well even though they are, but I assure all of you that ITYATBB is going to get a new chapter next week best case scenario, and worst case or mild case really, is next month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>